Funny thing about
by bob-the-magic-cheese-poof
Summary: Inuyasha is the new guy in town, trying to escape the insanity that is his house, he goes for a walk and meets......
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1: Funny thing about windows.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!"  
  
'stupid alarm clocks. Stupid morning, aaarrrrgggghhhh.. Getting up is hard... WAIT! I have a TEST today!!!! Oh geeze, gotta study!!!!!!!!' thus another day in the life of Kagome Higurashi began, the annoying alarm heralding a new day. 'wait a sec, TODAY IS SATURDAY! Ooohhhhh I'm ssooooo gonna kill Souta.  
  
"Souta!!!!! How many times have I told you NOT to mess with my alarm clock!!!" Kagome growled at her little brother as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome dear, it's not polite to yell at your brother. SOUTA, PUT DOWN THE CHEESE! Ahem -__-;; cinnamon roll?" Kagome's ever perky yet violent mother greeted Kagome, a big, loving, stereotype mother smile plastered on her face as she offered the baked-from-scratch pastry.  
  
Souta, who was TRYING to eat his breakfast decided that today was one of those days, so he might as well go with it. "Good morning sis! Cheerful as ever I see, love the hair! It totally blends medusa's charm with modern afro style!"  
  
"Souuutttttaaaa!!!! I'm warning you! Wait, my hair?!? Oh no! gotta go fix it! Sango's coming over!" after several hours of intense curling iron and ultra hold hairspray, perfection was achieved. Two minutes later, Sango arrived and they talked the day away, as usual. In fact, it was all usual, not much stuff happened that was out of the ordinary. Sure, little things like Katie from Algebra getting purple streaks in her hair happened sometimes, but life on general was pretty gosh darn boring.  
  
Meanwhile.............  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" no, the sound you are reading is not another alarm clock, but in fact the sound of a moving truck backing up into the driveway of a classic suburban home, two story, white wash, cement sealant, you know the drill. Two red cars, one slightly pinker convertible, one totally blood red jeep. Out of each stepped out a pale, almost white, blond teenage guy stepped out. (betcha can't guess who!) "Sesshomaru, how pleasant *coughnotcough* to see you again!" the younger one from the jeep exclaimed with an obviously fake smile on his face. Well, at least to some.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! I am so pleased you have finally come to your senses, it's about time you started to show respect to your elder brother." Stated a incredibly short, bald, and a little green, butler as he got out of the moving truck.  
  
"Jaken." The elder of the half-brothers said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"y-yes my lord?"  
  
"shut up."  
  
Later....  
  
*loud music blasts, a certain teen dances insanely with her friend in the front room of her house. *  
  
"hey Kago, I'm going to use the bathroom!" Sango shouted over the loud music. Kagome just nodded in reply as she continued to invent her own dance routine around the room. Unfortunately for her, a. dancing crazy with a friend does not look nearly as weird as when dancing crazily alone, and b. Souta saw the perfect prank to pull.  
  
Racing from window to window, Souta opened every curtain and blind that gave the public any view of Kagome, dancing like a lunatic. Funny thing about windows, they are quite see-through. Unfortunate thing c. Kagome has very bad timing.  
  
Same time, different P.O.V.  
  
Inuyasha made his way down the street, in an attempt to escape the funny farm that was his home. ' wonder if there are any sane people here, of girls, or better yet, sane girls.' just then some motion to the right of his vision caught his eye. So much for *that* hope. There in the window danced an extremely insane, girl. Though he had to admit, she was a little cute. Just a little. Okay, she was hot.  
  
Same time different P.O.V.  
  
Kagome was *just* about to kill her brother when a flash of white caught the corner of her eye. To her complete embarrassment, there stood one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. And he had seen her dancing. Soon she managed to pull off a look of both extreme embarrassment and a dark war aura at the same time, and that is not an easy feat to pull off.  
  
Inuyasha's pov  
  
Inuyasha watched, about to laugh as the insane girl in the window turned bright red, then had a black aura, then began to pound her little brother, who looked used to it, and VERY proud of himself.  
  
Kagome pov  
  
"SOUTA!!!!!! YOU.ARE.SO.DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" and the whacking began. 'I can't believe he just did that! And in front of that guy too!' she was about to give Souta an extra million thwacks, thwaps, and of course whacks when, to Kagome's fear, the door bell rang. 'oh great! I never shut the curtains! All my neighbors must think I'm a homicidal maniac.'  
  
"We'll finish our chat later Souta!" Kagome yelled to her brother as he retreated up the stairs. She would never really truly hurt Souta, but thwaps were in order every once in a while.  
  
She walked up to the door, 'okay, deep breath, one, two, three, four, five..' Shook off her red face and battle aura, opened the door and.. SLAM! Red faced, again, slowly opened the door once again, hoping she was just seeing things. Where was Sango when you needed her?  
  
Inuyasha pov  
  
After several minutes, the thwaps and whacks had stopped, or appeared weaker for that matter. After a couple minutes of pondering, Inuyasha sympathized with the little kid and walked up to the door to say hello to his new neighbors. The door started to open, so he decided to introduce himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm your new-" SLAM!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n yello! Hope you guys like this fic, it's just kind of an idea I had, so if you don't like it I understand. C-ya! I'll try to update soon! 


	2. smirks, stares, scaryness

Hello all you wonderful people! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I'll be honest and say that I'm lazy and have lots-o-homework courtesy of my a.p. teachers. Thank you all my lovely reviewers!!!! *grins insanely*  
  
Just to review, we left off with Inuyasha as he tried to talk to the Higurashi family...  
  
Inuyasha pov~  
  
"Hi, I'm your new-" SLAM! 'okay then.' this was going to be an interesting neighborhood. Just then, the door opened again. The girl he had seen in the window, that explained why the door slammed on him, now lets try this again.  
  
"Hi I'm your new neighbor, my names Inuyasha." (okay okay, its ooc, but it's MY fic. :p)  
  
"Eheheh, sorry I slammed the door on you, I was a bit surprised.. uhh. my names Kagome, welcome to the neighbor hood. Just so you know, I don't normally dance like that, but MY BROTHER IS DUMB AND I'M NOT EVEN NEAR PUNISHING HIM YET!!!!!" she yelled over her shoulder. I guessed that was meant more for the kid than me.  
  
"Kagome? Where'd ya go?" Some girl in the background yelled.  
  
"Over here!" Kagome, I guess her name was, I called her girl-who-dances- insanely up until two minute ago, called back. Another girl popped up behind Kagome, she appeared about the same age as Kagome, lets hope she was more sane.  
  
"GAH!" apparently not. She dragged Kagome into another room, leaving me alone in the doorway. Or so I thought, I nearly jumped back in surprise as a small kid about ten or so stood in the doorway staring at me. just staring, scary really. Suddenly he seemed to perk up.  
  
" HI! I'm Souta! Who are you? You're really tall, did you know that? Why is your hair that color? How old are you? Where are you from? Are you here to see Kagome???? Huh? Huh? Huh?" okay, the kid was hyper, really, really hyper. I couldn't even understand what the heck he was saying.  
  
"Uhhhh... come again?"  
  
"I'm right here!" --Enter Inuyasha falling down anime style--  
  
Kagome's pov~  
  
"Sango! What's with the random dragging and screaming?" what in the wooorrrrllld is going on with Sango?  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the cute guy at your door?! What did he say? We need to come up with a plan here!"  
  
"A plan for what? He is my new neighbor, nothing special, now if you'll excuse me I have to go save him from my brother, who I also have to thwap a couple more times."  
  
" why? What'd he do?" but I was already gone. I found Inuyasha as I suspected, being completely confused by my brother, my little brother was standing there, just staring at him as if waiting for something, and Inuyasha was staring back with little dot eyes. Kagome to the rescue, maybe this will convince him I'm sane? Then again, I'm not really sane so that would be hard to do. Then again, who is sane? Then again, STUPID BRAIN SHUDDUP!!! My point is proven. I SAID SHUDDUP!!! I took a deep breath, arguing with yourself is not a good sign.  
  
"oh Souta dearest!!" I said sweetly, although it was quite plain that my intentions were not.  
  
Souta gave a little EEP! And ran to escape my wrath, that's right! Run! Run little monkey! You will DIE soon.. Kagome! Stop smiling evilly! You're scaring your neighbor! Oh, right. ( this is just a sample of what my brain does every day BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *coughcough smiles pleasantly*)  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, my brother... well.. He's a little brother." I smiled in a you-know-what-I-mean? Sort of way.  
  
"Actually, I am a little brother, although it seems yours is doing his job well." He smirked a little. Did I mention how I hate people who smirk? I would have been sorry, but he was a bit cocky, he needed an ego deflation. later, first things first. 1. Kill Souta 2. Talk to Sango 3. Deflate neighbor's ego. Etc.etc.etc.  
  
"uhh, well see ya later!" I said and shut the door. 


	3. you did what?

SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I really meant to update sooner! I just get really distracted, not to mention my messed up schedule right now.. Any way, I'll update sooner now, and if I don't feel free to give me a wake up call at jumpingecko13@yahoo.com. Luv ya!!! Now for what you really came for, the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sighed, he might as well just give up the whole idea of trying to understand his neighbors, or talk to them for that matter. He made his way down the street some more, not quite ready (or willing) to go home just yet. He walked for a while, not really caring where he was going, until he bumped into a tree. Why people put trees in the middle of the sidewalks was beyond him.  
  
"You might want to watch out for those trees, they can get pretty violent sometimes. Hi, name's Miroku, you?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back at the Higurashi residence...  
  
"Kagome! Who was that guy! What did he say? Spill!!!" Sango was getting fed up, a hot guy shows up at the door and all Kagome can talk about is killing her little brother?  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, calm thoughts, calm thoughts, "Sango, how many times do we have to o over this, he is my new neighbor, and because of my brother saw me in the window, as I chased Souta, he distracted me, and I shut the door in his face." that sounded sane, right?  
  
Meanwhile Sango walked closer to Kagome, and was in the process of shining her mini flashlight in Kagome's eyes. Which did not really help the matter. "Kagome, are you sure you're sight is okay, I mean, the guy was hot! And all you could talk about was killing your little brother!?"  
  
Kagome pondered this, "well, I guess your right, but I'm going out with Hojo thank-you-very-much right now."  
  
Sango shook her head, "I don't know what you see in the guy, I mean, he's more dense then a block of wood."  
  
Kagome put on her best indignant look. "I prefer to think of him as pleasantly sheltered." Sango shook her head again and started to walk out the door. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, I've come up with a new escape route that I want to try out to stay away from that hentai Miroku." Sango said as she exited the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Okay okay, so it's short, but give me a break here, it's 11:35 pm right now, anyway, see y'all later! 


	4. darn Hojo, always messing things up

SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I really meant to update sooner! I just get really distracted, not to mention my messed up schedule right now.. Any way, I'll update sooner now, and if I don't feel free to give me a wake up call at jumpingecko13@yahoo.com. Luv ya!!! Now for what you really came for, the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sighed, he might as well just give up the whole idea of trying to understand his neighbors, or talk to them for that matter. He made his way down the street some more, not quite ready (or willing) to go home just yet. He walked for a while, not really caring where he was going, until he bumped into a tree. Why people put trees in the middle of the sidewalks was beyond him.  
  
"You might want to watch out for those trees, they can get pretty violent sometimes. Hi, name's Miroku, you?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back at the Higurashi residence...  
  
"Kagome! Who was that guy! What did he say? Spill!!!" Sango was getting fed up, a hot guy shows up at the door and all Kagome can talk about is killing her little brother?  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, calm thoughts, calm thoughts, "Sango, how many times do we have to o over this, he is my new neighbor, and because of my brother saw me in the window, as I chased Souta, he distracted me, and I shut the door in his face." that sounded sane, right?  
  
Meanwhile Sango walked closer to Kagome, and was in the process of shining her mini flashlight in Kagome's eyes. Which did not really help the matter. "Kagome, are you sure you're sight is okay, I mean, the guy was hot! And all you could talk about was killing your little brother!?"  
  
Kagome pondered this, "well, I guess your right, but I'm going out with Hojo thank-you-very-much right now."  
  
Sango shook her head, "I don't know what you see in the guy, I mean, he's more dense then a block of wood."  
  
Kagome put on her best indignant look. "I prefer to think of him as pleasantly sheltered." Sango shook her head again and started to walk out the door. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, I've come up with a new escape route that I want to try out to stay away from that hentai Miroku." Sango said as she exited the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Okay okay, so it's short, but give me a break here, it's 11:35 pm right now, anyway, see y'all later! 


End file.
